


Sexy Love

by bigGUNs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: Everybody has those days where they feel uneasy in their own skin and superheroes are no exception.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Sexy Love

**Author's Note:**

> These are OCs that were used years ago in an rp group called Teacup League on tumblr/twitter. Nick is mine and Tori belongs to moementm. Nick has super strength and I honestly forgot what Tori's power is exactly, but it has something to do with vibrations. I think that's all you need to know. If you'd like some visuals I have a [tag on my tumblr](https://kaibaswifey.tumblr.com/tagged/astori) for them.
> 
> Oh and the title is from Ne-Yo's song of the same name. I've always thought of it as their song lol.

Nick usually felt pretty confident about her image. She didn't fit the typical, rigid standard of female beauty, sure, but she worked hard for the body she had. It was a body that easily carried civilians from crumbling buildings, kicked villains onto their asses, punched apart anything in its way. Her arms and legs were thick with raw power and the beauty mark under her eye spoke for itself. She had a few battle scars here and there, but she thought of her boyfriend who was covered in a myriad of them himself and couldn't find fault in her own.

But today was different. The relief she felt as she peeled out of her civilian work clothes only made way for disappointment. Disgust. She frowned at her reflection in the floor-length mirror, eyes trailing the lines her skirt and pantyhose had made along her abdomen. Her defined abdominal muscles were hidden by a layer of fat that decided to cling to her these last few days.

She reasoned with herself that it didn't mean she was ugly or unhealthy– she  _ knew _ that, but she couldn't feel it. She felt gross.

She had decided to change into some pajamas and distract herself with something on Netflix when she noticed the T-shirt atop her dresser. A plain white tee, much larger than any of her own– obviously one of Tori's. Which wasn't odd as many of his belongings had found their way into her apartment lately.

The corners of her mouth twitched as she pulled the shirt on, thinking how he practically lived here now– often coming over first thing when he was back in town.

After making herself a bowl of popcorn (lightly salted, no butter) she threw a blanket around her shoulders, sitting cross-legged as she perused the TV series section. She settled on a light-hearted sitcom and popped the first handful of snacks into her mouth.

––

Tori pulled up to the curb of Nick's place, parking his motorcycle in its usual spot. Removing his helmet, he took a deep lung-full of crisp night air before checking himself in one of the side mirrors. After a quick run of fingers through his hair, a grin and a wink, he trudged up the pathway to the door.

Nick had given him a spare key a while back, a silly taco keychain on the ring with it. He pulled it out now from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and let himself in.

"Nick?" he called out, not too loudly in case she was already asleep.

"In the bedroom," he heard her yell back as he chucked off his boots and socks by the door.

He threw his jacket and gloves onto the living room couch, down to a black tank-top and jeans by the time he made it to Nick's room.

It was cozy. Much more lived-in than the rest of the house. Nick kept an assortment of blankets on or near her bed along with a comforter. Her pillows were the softest Tori had ever laid his head on. The bed was high off the ground and pushed up against a wall lined with fairy lights.

He would never say it outloud, but he liked the lights. They gave off a warm, sexy glow that allowed him to see Nick even in the dark.

She sat on her legs, the oversized shirt she was wearing covering barely any of her thighs. He could just make out the rise of her nipples beneath the fabric of the very familiar tee.

"Is that my shirt?"

"You left it on my dresser."

Tori climbed onto the bed, arms wrapping around the blonde and face nuzzling against her neck.

"You look sexy in it."

Nick made a weird noise. Tori cocked an eyebrow at the unusual response. Typically, he'd be met with some quip like "you know it" or "not as sexy as you" before giving his ass a firm squeeze.

"You okay, babe?" He pulled back to check her expression as he asked.

Her lips scrunched up, her eyebrows bowed.

"Mm… I'm not feeling sexy today," she muttered.

"Why the hell not? You're always sexy as fuck–" a mischievous grin took over his face, "are you even wearing underwear?"

Nick couldn't help the embarrassing yelp as a hand unexpectedly snaked under the shirt to rub between her legs.

"Fuck," Tori breathed hotly against her cheek, fingers dipping between her labia to slide against warm, slick skin. "That's hot."

Nick grasped his shoulders, lifting her hips to give him a better angle.

"What's got you feelin' unsexy, huh?" His voice was low and rough in her ear, his digits continuing to tease the folds of her pussy.

"Mm," Nick groaned, turning her head to press appreciative kisses against his neck. "I've gained some stubborn body fat."

"Where?" he scoffed, but Nick answered him anyway.

"Stomach."

There was a breathy whine as Tori removed his fingers. Bringing both hands to her hips, he pushed up the shirt to expose her tummy.

"This little bit of fluff? That's what's botherin' you?"

"I know it's not much, but it makes me feel big and gross…"

Tori gave her an understanding hum, thumbs gently caressing her sides as she spoke.

"My clothes don't fit right and it's frustrating," she sighed, lacing her fingers together behind Tori's neck. "I just––"

The words caught in her throat as Tori flung them down horizontally on the bed, pulling her atop him.

"Gonna make you feel sexy," he murmured against her skin before his lips pressed incessantly against hers.

She moaned as a hot tongue swiped across their seam, allowing Tori to delve inside. Slick muscles rubbed against each other, the taste of salt and bitter coffee meeting. He nipped at her lower lip, tugging the plump flesh as he leaned back.

“Love your lips. They’re sexy when you’re mouthin’ off at villains– just as sexy when they’re wrapped around my cock.”

Heat flooded high on Nick’s cheeks as Tori flashed her a wolfish grin.

“How poetic.”

"Oh, there's more where that came from,” he assured, the hands on her waist sliding up under her borrowed shirt.

Nick felt a shiver at the caress of warm palms wandering around to her back.

"Even your back is sexy," he continued, fingers dancing across her shoulder blades. "Love seeing the way those muscles twitch and flex when I'm doing you from behind."

He carefully rolled them over before moving to her breasts, cupping the soft mounds. The feel of his scarred, rough flesh on them sent a wave of pleasure through Nick. Her own hands splayed across the blankets beneath them, grabbing hold of the fabric.

"And you know I love these," he said, emphasized by a squeeze of her breasts.

"Mm," Nick agreed as he pinched her pink nubs gently.

Without further fanfare, Tori shucked off his own shirt from her body, tossing it aside somewhere without care. He thumbed at one nipple and encased the other with his lips. Nick's back arched into the attention as teeth grazed her sensitive flesh.

It took a ridiculous amount of time for Nick to focus enough to realize Tori was still nearly fully clothed. She reached for his shirt, but he batted her hands away before moving his own down her torso. He pressed hot, open mouth kisses around her belly, occasionally nipping playfully at the fat.

“Don’t need to worry about this,” he muttered while fingers kneaded her abdomen. “I can still feel those muscles underneath.”

The further down he went, the more Nick could feel herself pulsing with arousal. Fingertips massaged the skin of her hips, making their way to her backside. Filthy compliments spilled out of his mouth as he went lower and lower.

_ “Got the most perfect, sexy ass.” _

_ “Skin’s so soft and beautiful.” _

_ “Your pussy tastes so good.” _

Legs flung out behind Tori, wrapping around his shoulders. Nick dug her heels into him to arch off the bed, putting him exactly where she wanted. He kissed the bundle of nerves that sent shocks through her, tongue darting out to lick the swelling bud. She felt the vibrations of his moans as she dug her fingers into his scalp, lightly scratching in the way she knew he liked.

He reluctantly pulled away from her warm, slick heat, meeting her eyes as he lasciviously licked his lips of her juices.

"Feeling sexy yet?"

She flipped their positions with ease, perhaps putting that super strength of hers to use. Now straddling the body below her, she looked down with a hungry grin.

“Yep.”

Twin smirks met together in a heated kiss, Nick’s hands wandering to the hem of Tori’s shirt as their lips slid against each other. With the shirt gone, she broke their kiss to make her way to the waist of his pants. She tugged the jeans and underwear down in one go, just enough so that his cock sprang free. The hardened length smacked against his stomach, tip already leaking precum.

"I must be really sexy for you to be like this," she commented, taking it in hand and stroking firmly.

"Hell yeah."

Straddling his hips once again, Nick lined him up with her entrance.

"Thanks for making me feel better, babe," she cooed, beginning a slow descent onto his cock. "Now I'm gonna make you feel  _ real _ good…"

Her mouth opened and her head fell back as she bottomed out, rolling her hips on the wonderful sensation of being filled. The hands on Tori’s chest slid up till Nick was lovingly cupping his face in them, leaning down to ghost kisses across his jaw.

Tori grasped onto her, silently begging for her to move. The drag as she lifted herself up had her gasping and back arching, Tori groaning below her in desperation. Before long, the room was filled with the sound of breathy moans and skin slapping against skin. The light and airy essential oils that Nick burned in her room were easily overpowered by the smells of sex.

“You take my cock so well,” Tori managed to ground out, now thrusting upward to meet her as she repeatedly slammed down onto him. “You feel so good, so fucking perfect for me.”

He watched as her tits bounced with each movement, then his eyes flickered up to her face and he couldn’t help the swell of emotion in his chest at the sight.

"Can't believe I get to come home to this," he panted, taking in every detail. "This beautiful, sexy, smart– nngh– powerhouse."

_ Home _ , he had said.

Yes, Nick thought, this was home. The smell of cheap diner food mingled with cologne and a natural manly musk. The rough scratch of facial hair across her jaw. Scars and burns and vibrations. All of this was Tori, all of it was home.

Both overwhelmed with emotion and arousal, hips stuttered and walls clenched. Movements became more hurried and sloppy, about to reach their end.

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” _

_ “Shit, shit, shit…” _

Nick whimpered softly at the over-stimulation as she slid off of the softening cock, her own orgasm beginning to ebb. The thought that they forgot the condom this time went through her mind, but was just as quickly forgotten as fatigue began to take over. She rolled off of her boyfriend and curled up into his side. Muscular arms slipped around her and she drifted off without another care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the later half of this is rushed, but I feel accomplished because it's been REALLY difficult for me to focus lately. Dunno if it's my meds or what, but I have a mountain of wips thanks to it.


End file.
